


Sever and Heal.

by WritingMushroom



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Rapunzel, Angst, Bitter Rapunzel, Gen, Mentions of events of s3, Mentions of kidnapping and drugging, Projecting into characters? Yes, Rant Fic, Rapunzel but she’s jaded and needs some healthy love and care, Rapunzel’s still working through issues after the events of s3, Slightly unhinged Rapunzel, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: Why did Rapunzel let Cassandra go after all this time? The question always seemed to haunt her and today was no exception.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 9





	Sever and Heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have anything against Cassandra? No I actually loved her character development in season 2 of Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure and was actually hopeful for her villain arc until it took a huge spiral into a lot of things I’m not going to go into.
> 
> Either way a healthy dose of rant-fic has been needed because I’m in a salty mood.  
> I’ve seen a lot of fiction here that showed Varian being angry at the hand he’s been dealt and I haven’t seen any involving Rapunzel, so here’s Rapunzel being angry and making some peace with herself.

Was this how it was always going to be? All the paintings that decorated the ceilings and walls of Corona’s favorite princess seemed to swirl in a mass of nausea-inducing colors. She used to love them so much, but something was off.

Green eyes scanned each and every one of those pictures, she saved the day right? With the help of her friends? Everything was perfect...

Happily ever after.

_But it wasn’t was it?_ Her friends and family almost died more than once...She almost died more than once.

The realization had only hit her a month into her now normal life and yet it still felt so fresh after five months later. It was obvious why. She let the villain win, she let her go.

Rapunzel’s stomach churned at the thought of her friend Cassandra looking at her with such love and care...Only to have that expression turn to one of mocking and belittlement, if she didn’t know any better she almost looked like Gothel without even trying. She let Cassandra win, she got away with everything...

Rapunzel tried to reason with the jaded voice in her head that spoke out against her friend, her sister.

_She died by Zhan Tiri’s hand to protect Corona..._

_She attempted to kill not only you but your loved ones._

_Cass felt unheard..._

_She made you along with a child feel more unheard than she ever was._

_She didn’t want to hurt anyone!_

_But she did._

_She protected so many in the past._

_She kidnapped and drugged a child while mind controlling his father._

_She needed a second chance!_

_She was given more than enough....It was **never** enough._

Something about that made her blood boil. It really was never enough was it? Rapunzel would’ve given Cassandra her own life and it still wouldn’t be enough, in fact she was willing to give Cassandra a chance to seize an opportunity with the kingdom of Ivar...But she didn’t take it. She had the chance to leave and she didn’t for the sake of friendship...Only for that friendship to never be enough...So why did she do it? Why did she let Cassandra get away with it all?

Quietly, Rapunzel lifted herself off her bed and found herself out on the balcony, almost in a trancelike state, she looked down at her kingdom full of happy faces and loving people, people that gave their all in the face of danger and possible death...She even saw the Stabbington brothers working community service and a glimpse of Lady Caine being pestered by familiar looking triplets, perhaps wanting to hear another story about her pirating days.

It was strange...She gave these people second chances and felt not an ounce of regret, yet with Cassandra-

Rapunzel had to take a deep breath to calm the rage within her, not wanting to focus on uncharted feelings she glanced back at the town, she did give second chances to them didn’t she? She gave them a chance to redeem themselves and while some still held grudges they did do their best to make amends for not only themselves but the people they’ve grown to care for.

Was Corona better off for it? In a weird way it was, it opened new opportunities and a community of jaded yet kind folk. To them, a second chance was more than enough.

It was a kingdom she never thought she’d have...

It was certainly not a world Cassandra would prefer, perhaps giving them all a home behind bars...Maybe it was better off that Cassandra didn’t stay... _Huh_...

A realization hit Rapunzel as she watched her subjects with care, this was a world Cassandra tried to destroy...For her own **ego**...And Rapunzel let her leave-No, no not leave...

Rapunzel knew why she **cut ties** with Cassandra, it just only took her this long to admit it.   


Rapunzel didn’t want another weight on her shoulders, another reminder that she had once again allowed someone to hurt her and those she loved in the same way that-...That **Witch** did.

Cassandra was finding her destiny...

And Rapunzel hoped with all her heart it was a destiny _far, far away_ from Corona.

Giddily almost madly Rapunzel laughed, her laughter was turned to shrill giggles and cackles as she spun around her room. She didn’t have to live with the constant pushing, the isolation! The judgement of her relationships! She was once again free and better for it. 

Her dance was almost akin to a marionette whose strings were cut, leaving her arms wildly dangling in mid-air before collapsing onto the soft mattress underneath, laughing still with a glee of a child.

Rapunzel didn’t want Cassandra there, she didn’t deserve to force a smile towards someone who willingly hurt her kingdom for glory, she didn’t deserve to be complacent and content with a friendship that nearly took away the strong woman she had become and made her into a doormat.

Rapunzel deserved to let this bridge burn.

She deserved a real happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Any critique is welcomed because it honestly helps me write better and thank you so much for reading this fic.
> 
> Have a wonderful day and night!


End file.
